GoodbyeMidna
by HyliasKnight
Summary: This is a more 'emotional' version of the ending of Twilight Princess. Dialogue from the actual game and made up dialogue used. CONTAINS SPOILERS.


Midna x Link Fanfiction

By: Norway (TheSilentRealm)

Characters belong to Nintendo and other respectful owners of _The Legend of Zelda_ and _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_.

"What!? Say something!"

Midna turned her head towards Link.

The hero just stood, with his eyes wide open, staring at the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

She blinked slowly at the hero in green

He didn't know what to say.

The two misunderstood souls looked into each others eyes for a couple of moments.

At the bottom of the hill, Zelda motioned for the pair to come down.

Link began to say something as Midna came up to him, very closely and whispered:

"Well? Aren't you going to escort me down? I am a lady after all, if you haven't noticed."

Link looked down form Midna's eyes, and his eyes scanned her figure.

"Oh. S-sorry"

The red faced hero now held his right arm out, like a gentleman, and hooked it around the twilight princess' left arm. He escorted her down the slope of the hill and met up Zelda.

"We really must be going to the temple now"

Zelda shifted her glances to and from Link and Midna.

Zelda had not known the hero very long, but she somehow knew that he had feelings for Midna.

When the trio finally made it to the temple, Midna let go of Link's arm and walked up the steps to the mirror of twilight.

She looked at the ground and began to speak.

"Well, I guess this is farewell huh."

She looked at Zelda.

"Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know

But…"

Her eyes met Link's.

"Never forget that there's another world bound to this one.

Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin.

One cannot exist without the other"

She furrowed her brows, almost making a sign to Link that she… could not exist without him.

Zelda breathed in and opened her mouth to speak

"I know now the reason the goddesses left the mirror of twilight in this world."

She took a step towards Midna.

"They left it because it was their design that we should meet"

The newfound queen of Hyrule brought her hands together and looked down, thinking.

"Yes… that is what I believe"

The Twilight Princess walked down the steps of the mirror, and stopped in front of the Hylian.

"Zelda, your words are kind, and your heart true

If all in hyrule were like you…

Then maybe I'll do you right."

Midna hugged Zelda in a friendly way

"Thank you…"

"Well, the princess spoke truly:

As long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…"

Midna then walked over to Link and put her hands on Link's shoulders

"Link, you dirty wolf,"

She smiled a bit as she said this

"I have been with you throughout this whole adventure, and I have come to see you are truly a hero. I have seen you at your worst and at your best. We have grown quite close through this quest, and you know,"

Midna turned her head and fluttered her eyelashes, trying to keep back the tears

" I have never felt this…intertwined…to anyone before"

She looked back into the hero's eyes and brought her face close to his.

She kissed his cheek gently, and then started to turn pink in her own cheeks.

Link's eyes widened.

"Midna, I-"

Before he could say what he wanted to say, Midna whipped herself around and ran up the stairs.

She turned her body to face Zelda and Link.

A single tear slid down her face and as it rose into the air.

The princess pushed the tear, with her hand, at the twilight mirror.

When the tear touched the mirror, it started to crack.

Link and Zelda gasped as the mirror started to glow and crack more.

Midna stood at the base of the mirror and looked at Link,

"Link…

I…

See you later…"

She turned to the mirror and walked to it.

Her body slowly vanished into the twilight realm as the mirror exploded into a million tiny pieces.

Zelda bowed her head in respect to the princess and closed her eyes.

Link ran up the stairs to the empty space where the mirror was and looked around.

"Midna…

I…"

He placed his hand on the mirror holder and bowed his head as well.

See you later…"

He turned around and slowly walked down the stairs to Zelda.

As they walked away from the temple, Link looked to the sky to see that the pixilated twilight warp zones started disappear, and he realized… that he really would not see Midna later.

The End


End file.
